The invention concerns a fitting for corner cabinets, in particular for kitchen corner cabinets, comprising an interior that is accessible by means of a corner cabinet door at the front side and is substantially rectangular in horizontal section, comprised of at least one support stationarily supportable in the interior of the corner cabinet for securing at least one one-part shelf of a basic shape that is similar to a semicircle, wherein the support has at least one guide member that supports the shelf in an articulated manner and transfers the shelf on a predetermined movement path from an inner position in the interior of the corner cabinet into an outer position that is substantially located in front of the door opening of the corner cabinet, wherein the guide member is articulated by means of a guide member joint axle on the bottom side of the shelf and is connected pivotably by means of a support fitting with a corner cabinet part, in particular a sidewall part, wherein a pull-in device is associated with the shelf and its guide member for an automatic pulling-in action of the shelf and the guide member into the interior of the corner cabinet, from a defined intermediate pivot position of the shelf on, during the course of a closing movement
A fitting for corner cabinets is disclosed, for example, in DE 20 2004 011 200 U1. This fitting has a support with two guide members controlled a predetermined movement path of the shelf wherein one guide member is supported in one area of the corner cabinet in a pivotable way and another one is supported on another area of the corner cabinet. The two guide members are articulated on the bottom side of each shelf so that they ensure that the shelf is movably supported such that not only a pivot movement about an axis can be performed but moreover the shelf can perform also an additional movement relative to a circular movement path which makes it possible that, as a result of this movement path controlled by the two guide members, a final position can be assumed in which the shelf is positioned for the most part in front of the door opening of the corner cabinet.
It is particularly advantageous in this context that also in case that several shelves are provided that are positioned at a spacing above each other, as a result of the individual guide members associated with each shelf, the shelves can also be individually pivoted outwardly without the other provided shelves having to be mandatorily entrained. In this connection, each shelf support surface is accessible from above for the user.
DE 20 2005 016 432 discloses a pivotable pull-out device for a corner cabinet that, in analogy to the fitting system disclosed in the afore mentioned document, operates with two guide members, wherein one is attached to a sidewall of the cabinet and another to a vertical support column. Due to the two provided guide members, it is also possible in this system to transfer a shelf for the most part to a position in front of the door opening. As a result of a support arm-like construction provided thereat, two shelves that are arranged above each other can only be moved together into the outer position located in front of the door opening so that the lower shelf positioned underneath the upper shelf is no longer freely accessible from above.
Since the fittings that are known from the two documents each have shelves that, due to the movement path controlled by the guide members, can be transferred into an end position in which the shelves are for the most part positioned in front of the door opening of the corner cabinet, a large closing movement of the shelves must thus be performed. In practical use, this leads often to an operating person returning the shelves with a powerful movement into the cabinet which may cause the objects supported on the shelves to fall over and to impair free movability of the shelves in a subsequent opening movement.
Therefore, DE 20 2006 018 725 U discloses a fitting for shelves such as furniture shelves of pieces of furniture with a support that is pivotable between two end positions about an axis fast with the body of the piece of furniture. Its closing movement is provided an automatic pull-in mechanism for the support in at least one of its end positions. For this purpose, an angle lever is provided with a spring which upon surpassing a dead center position pivots the angle lever farther in clockwise direction and thereby entrains the driver positioned on the shelf. This angle lever is supported on the central support which is pivotable between the two end positions about the axis fast with the body of the piece of furniture so that this automatic pull-in mechanism is not capable of being installed where such a central support is not provided. Moreover, this automatic pull-in mechanism has an extremely complex configuration and cannot be retrofitted afterwards on a fitting for corner cabinets.
It is the object of the present invention to further develop a fitting for corner cabinets of the aforementioned kind such that, while maintaining the advantageous support of the shelf by means of a guide member and the possibility to position the shelf for the most part in front of the door opening in an end position, the closing movement can be performed in a controlled fashion by a pull-in device wherein the pull-in device is to be of a simple configuration and is to be retrofitted also for shelves provided with guide members of fittings for corner cabinets.